


Sticks and Stones

by musicmillennia



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Ends with a bit of fluff, Implied Past Verbal Abuse, M/M, Very Mild Language, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...make break my bones, but words will never hurt me." If only that were true; however, Nick notices that for Sean Renard, the statement doesn't exactly apply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written angst for this fandom, and I have never been good at it with other fandoms, but I thought I'd give this one a try. Apologies if it isn't up to par.

The case had been as straight forward as Hank and Nick could have it with a Wesen involved. Meaning, it ended up being "off the books" and coming to a head in some secluded parking garage with the Captain and Monroe helping out.

They had been successful in their endeavors, and the Wesen was frustrated. It was understandable that he spat at them, "Bastards!"

Nick doesn't realize what triggers Sean; all he knows is that he's pulling him away from the Wesen's bruised, whimpering form. Hank is handcuffing the perp and helping him stand while Nick demands what was wrong.

Sean has woged at this point, and gives no answer. Nick grabs his face and makes their eyes meet. "What the hell?" he demands again.

This time, the reply is Sean reverting back to his human guise and gruffly apologizing. He pulls away from Nick and they wrap up the case.

Nick figures out what happened as they're driving home later on. Sean knows he knows from the way his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Sean..."

"Don't," Sean snaps, "I overreacted. It was a mistake."

He doesn't let Nick mention it verbally again, but Nick keeps his hand on his arm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
